


The Edge of Nowhere

by HeyJude



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Kise Ryouta, Falling In Love, Friendship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining Aomine Daiki, Porn with Feelings, aokise - Freeform, aomine being gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJude/pseuds/HeyJude
Summary: "Aomine doesn't blame anyone but himself for being in the mess he's right now because after all he still wants Kise, he still needs him in one way or another; so in the meantime he will stay there... standing in the edge of nowhere until he realises what he needs the most is the truth"
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The Edge of Nowhere

Kise was kneeling and bending over Aomine’s bed; he could feel his thrusts getting faster as Aomine gripped his hip a bit tighter. Kise was feeling so aroused to the point that just the sound of Aomine’s dick slapping his ass made him to start moaning quietly.

“Hmmm.. yeah nnhg, ah ah... Mmmm-mmh.. it feels good~” Kise angled his torso downwards, resting his face on one of Aomine’s pillows. “Fuck... so deep” Aomine mumbled almost to himself; he kept looking how his dick was going in and out of Kise’s shaking ass so easily. They stayed in that position until Kise grabbed Aomine’s arm squeezing it lightly.

“Ah ah... nhg.. faster Daiki”

Aomine knew he was close to his orgasm so he pulled him up towards him so that Kise’s back was against his chest. Kise took Aomine’s hand and placed it on his own nipple; Aomine started rubbing and pinching it.

“You wanna come?”

“Hmmm yeah” Kise brought his hand to Aomine’s face touching him gently, the blonde rolled his head backwards resting it on Aomine’s shoulder. “Do it faster” he whispered. Aomine quickened his thrusts almost instantly, he kissed the blonde’s neck, he was still stroking his nipple while the other hand kept a firm grip on the blonde’s hips.

Kise was so close, he didn’t know how he has lasted for so long, his breathing became faster and his moans were getting louder. Aomine didn’t care if someone could hear them, he knew the dorm rooms walls weren’t that thick but at least he didn’t have to share his room with anyone else at the university; also, he loved that Kise was so vocal, his moans were hot and lustful and just the thought he was the reason Kise was like that drove him crazy.

“Ahhhh ah I’m coming, please don’t stop”

Kise’s body was shaking from the orgasm. Aomine could feel how Kise’s hole contracted around his cock. He waited a few seconds after his climax before thrusting his length again.

“Fuck Daiki...”

“I’m close too”

“Hmm yeah” Kise grabbed Aomine’s hand again and started sucking fingers making lewd sounds. A moment later, he heard Aomine panting harder pulling his dick out of Kise. The blonde quickly turned around so he was facing Aomine, kneeled in front of him and took the condom off smoothly. He began stroking it and placed his face directly at the cock.

“Ngh.. yeah give it to me, baby” Kise opened his mouth while looking up at Aomine. “Shit... ah ahhhh”

Kise took almost all of his come with his mouth and swallow it; he then sucked him off slowly until Aomine gently pushed his face a little. Kise got up and Aomine slid his arms around his waist pulling him for a hug. Kise giggled.

“You want to cuddle now? That’s cute”

Aomine didn’t answer; instead, he placed a kiss on his collar-bone. Kise put his hand on Aomine’s chest and carefully pushed himself out of his embrace.

“I have to go now but you were amazing as always” he said quietly.

Aomine silently watched as Kise got out of the bed, put his clothes on and went to the bathroom to quickly clean his face and fix his hair.

“I’ll see you around” Kise said closing the apartment door.

Aomine let out a sigh he couldn’t help but felt as though another piece of his heart broke _again_. He had lost the count of how many times Kise had been at his place, he didn’t know how many kisses, touches and and laughs they had shared while fucking over the last year or so. The only thing he knew so damn well was that he had fallen in love with him. He had been in love with him since way back in high school when Kise would beg him to have one on ones, when he would tell him how awesome he was, when he would let Aomine to give him back hugs or when Kise would share his ice cream bar with him after a basketball practice. The year before graduation, Kise had moved to another city so they gradually stopped contacting each other. Soon after that he heard Kise was apparently dating someone from his new school making them to grew apart even more; at least on Aomine’s side. It wasn’t until they ended up at the same university by pure chance that they started to talk again since they would take a couple of classes together.

He wasn’t sure how this mess started, one day they were at Aomine’s room playing some video games and a second after they were kissing. Aomine thought it was just a heat of the moment thing but Kise began coming to his apartment more often. The kisses and touches quickly became more intense until one night he let the blonde suck him off. That’s when he knew he wanted more, he wanted Kise. He wanted to fuck him so badly. And Kise agreed.

They agreed, as Kise’s request, just to hung out and have sex though. No dates, no boyfriend thing, no romantic feelings. _Just sex_. They will never go to his shared dorm room to do it either. Kise had also made it clear to Aomine that he was sleeping with other guys as well. “ _...but I’m very careful to pick who I fuck and always make sure to feel safe when I’m with others so if you are ok with that then we can go on_ ” Kise had explained.

Aomine knew he needed to stop, it was tough for him to feign indifference, to hide his feelings when Kise would smile at him and greet him at their morning class or when the blonde would kiss his lips slowly making his way down to his neck on their steamy sessions. But he also knew if he stopped then those same things will come to an end too so whatever he had with Kise, he liked it “ _... I like it here so much I might stay.. the edge of nowhere is such a beautiful place_ ” he told to himself.

************

Kise seated in one of the study rooms at the top floor of the library. There was glass wall that allowed to see a garden and a nice view of the city; It was one of his favourite places to be when he needed a quiet space. He was the only one there, he figured out most students were outside as the weather was so pleasant that afternoon. Suddenly, Aomine entered the room. He didn’t even notice the blonde and walked directly at the vending machine in one the corners of the room. He put a bill in the slot and Kise saw him getting an ice americano. Aomine turned around just to see Kise smiling at him.

“Hey!”

“Hi, I didn’t notice you were here”

“Did you come to study too, if so I think you forgot your notes” Kise said as Aomine was standing just with the coffee in his hand.

“Uh I was actually going to the rooftop”

“You still do that?”

“Sometimes... when I need to think”

“About?” Kise was talking very quietly.

“About all the bad decisions I keep making” Aomine said with a small laugh.

“Like...?”

_Like not telling you how much I love you._

“Like why I spent $17 on my lunch today where I could just have ramen at the dorm” It was Kise’s turn to laugh.

“Do you want a drink?” Aomine asked pointing at the vending machine.

“Hmm would that be a bad decision later?”

“Of course not”

“I’ll just have a pocari sweat”

Aomine took the bottle and sat next to Kise.

“Thanks”

They stay silent for a while. Withouth any warning, Aomine felt Kise’s hand on his leg. He looked at the blonde.

“You know, I kind of wanted to try something like this” Kise said with low voice; his hand now caressing Aomine’s crotch.

“Like...?”

“doing it in public” Kise squeezed Aomine’s balls.

“Isn’t a bit risky?”

“There’s no one here now” Kise kept massaging him. Aomine knew he would get hard in no time if Kise kept touching him like that.

“Someone could come” _besides me_ he thought.

“Then you have to be quiet”

Kise slowly put his hand inside the bluenette’ shorts and took his cock; he ran his hand up and down going from tip to the base of it. Aomine tried to keep still, his face expressionless. Kise continued his movements and soon he felt his penis fully erected.

“Hmm you’re so big” Kise rubbed the tip “and swollen, I wanna feel it inside me”

Aomine took Kise hand out his shorts “I don’t want to come like this”

“Come on let’s go to the bathroom then”

Aomine followed him. They got inside one the stalls. He started kissing him a bit roughly while Kise pulled down his shorts to stroke his cock again.

“I’ve been having dirty thoughts about you all day, Daiki”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah... hmmm how about you, do you think about me at all?”

“Yeah” Aomine began massaging Kise’s ass.

“Do you masturbate to me, Daiki?”

“Yeah...”

“Really.. show me” Kise took Aomine’s hand and placed it on his dick. “Touch yourself for me”

Aomine stroke himself with his own hand while Kise did it with his. They kept kissing; the blonde’s moaning were so hot. Kise unbuttoned his jeans and rubbed his cock against Aomine’s. “Ahhh mhmm... it feels so dirty” he said in between kisses.

“I want you...”

“Hmmm?”

“I want to fuck you, Ryouta”

“You can fuck my mouth, babe” Kise kneeled down in front of Aomine and started licked him. He was covering his dick with saliva as he kissed the tip and his balls. “Fuck my mouth, Daiki” Kise grabbed Aomine’s hands and put them on each side of his face and started moving his head in and out. Aomine slowly moved his hips.

“Shit... your mouth is so hot”

He could hear and feel how wet Kise’s mouth was. He was seeing how his dick was going all the way inside of it.

“Nhg... ah ah.. fuck”

He brushed Kise’s hair aside and kept his head firmly while thrusting his dick inside the blonde a bit faster and deeper.

“...ah ahhhh shit”

Kise gagged and was panting harder, Aomine let his dick out. The blonde stroke it again back and front and kept sucking the tip, quickening his movements. “You like when I stroke your big swollen cock Daiki.. hmmmm do your balls want to come baby?” Aomine came shortly after that.  
  


********  
  


Aomine didn’t see Kise for some days after that, he had texted him he had caught a cold and was feeling a little tired. Upon learning that, Aomine stopped by Kise’s favourite sushi place around campus after his midday class. He got some veggie and salmon rolls, a miso soup and a salad and headed to Kise’s dorm; he knocked the door a few times but no one answered; he tried dialing his number just to hear the call going straight to the voicemail. He hung up and quickly began typing a text when Kise appeared in the hallway.

“Aominecchi! I was about to call you!”

“Oh hi, umm I just got you some food.. sushi.. because you know it sucks to feel like that and..”

Kise smiled, he could see Aomine fidgeting.

“Thank you, that’s very thoughtful of you” Kise said while getting the bag from him.

A faint blush colored Aomine’s face. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, I was downstairs doing laundry... I’m definitely getting better”

“Good, you need to rest... I have to go I’m between classes right now but... umm you can call me if you need anything okay?”

“Yeah... I’ll keep that in mind, thank you”

He saw Aomine disappeared through the hall; he wanted to run up to him and just kiss him so much. He brought his hand to his chest hoping to calm his heart from beating so fast.

The truth was, Kise liked Aomine. He liked him since he saw him for the first time. He had wanted to find someone who could fire a light in him and he knew Aomine was that person but he was scared, scared of letting his heart follow Aomine because what if he didn’t feel the same and in the case he did, what if it didn’t work out in the end but above all, Kise didn’t want to lose the only thing he had with Aomine _their friendship_.

So instead of dreaming about being romantically with him, he chose to ignore, to get rid of his feelings for him and the only way to that was... seeing other guys. He began dating when he moved in his last year in high school but they never made him feel anything special; little by little his affection, care and love were replaced by feelings of detachment each time he met someone new so he convinced himself that maybe sleeping with them would somehow fix or change the situation since at least that _did_ make him feel something: _lust_. Was he proud of that? Of just fucking without the ability to falling in love with them? Maybe... or so he thought until he met Aomine again. He was sure he was over him in terms of loving him but not of having sex. If the blue hair man would accept that then he was not going to refuse, if there was a small chance of being with Aomine in that way, he would not waste that opportunity but... it only took one single night to spend with him to start all over again or perhaps he never stopped loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading...
> 
> Stay safe x


End file.
